In a conventional phased array radar system, all elements of an antenna surface radiate and receive identical radar signals at the same time. There may be an adjusted amplitude and/or phase shift between the radar signals to account for direction of the antennas, but otherwise each active element of the antenna surface transmits and receives the same radar signal (also referred to interchangeably herein as a radar beam). Accordingly, when the radar system is in a transmit mode, a composite signature waveform of the radar beams is susceptible to observation from a hostile observer, making it possible to jam, evade, and/or somehow interfere with the radar system.